1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swim training device and, more particularly, to a swim training and buoyancy assist device that allows a swimmer to train in a small area of a swimming pool and that holds the swimmer at a certain depth and in a certain direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swimming is a very popular sport. Swimming helps people develop their muscles and their cardiovascular and respiratory systems.
A swimming pool is the best place to learn how to swim. However, at times, swimming pools can be very crowded. A beginner would have a very difficult time learning and practicing any style of swimming.
In addition, most people are not natural born swimmers. Some people find it very difficult to learn how to swim. Some of these people have a fear of the water; they get nervous when they are near or in the water. They are usually too tense and cannot relax their muscles, so they sink in the water. Another problem beginners have is difficulty in maintaining a certain direction when they swim, which can cause problems in crowded pools.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a swim training and buoyancy assist device to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.